The present embodiments relate generally to an electronic system for facilitating the selection of persons to receive promotional tickets for a screening of a movie, a television show, a concert, a theatrical event, and other similar events.
Movie studios often encounter difficulty when attempting to obtain a suitable audience to screen a movie or other type of show for release. Typically, a promotion house is hired to print large quantities of promotional passes that are distributed at strategic public locations. Public distribution can be costly and inefficient, as many recipients of these promotional passes are not members of a targeted demographic group, and are unlikely to use the promotional passes.
Additionally, conventional promotional passes are subject to counterfeiting and other unauthorized duplication, which can skew carefully planned screenings, shows, and received demographic information.
A need exists for a method for issuing promotional tickets to a show that uses compiled demographic information to target selected individuals to receive promotional tickets, cheaply, effectively, and rapidly, thereby enabling target audiences to be reached on short notice.
A further need exists for a method for issuing promotional tickets to a show that incorporates an efficient, cost-effective means to authenticate each promotional ticket while simultaneously tracking and storing attendance information.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.